Time To Confess
by Loveisalwayshere
Summary: Serena and Blair take some time away from the flashing lights and glamour. As they settle in to their new surroundings, Serena finds that it is the right time to confess her love for a particular brunette. First Blerena fic.


**So, I am writing this story as a request from a very good person! I just want to thank her ahead of time for asking me to write this short fic in return for a piece of art. I hope you enjoy this, Tantoun!**

**A/N: This is my first Blerena fic. I do not own Gossip Girl. If I did, Blerena would be canon. Just saying.**

**Enjoy and review, please!**

* * *

**Serena POV**

"Thank's for coming along with me, B. I thought you would just refuse." I looked over to the brunette and gave her a gentle smile. Her dimples appeared on her cheeks as she grinned at me. It was a comforting smile.

"I wouldn't let you go on a vacation alone. Especially since you have wanted to do this for a while." Blair looked at me with her big chocolate brown eyes then grabbed my hand, as it sat on the gear shift of the car. "You are my best friend, S. I can't just ditch my own BFF."

"Yeah.." I trailed off in my sentence.

Truth is, I didn't want to be Blair's best friend. I wanted to be more. I wanted to be her girlfriend. The girl she would come running to for anything. I wanted her to love me just as much as I love her because that would make my life so much better. We would be the happiest girls together, but she would never know that. At least, not until I got her completely alone tonight. Away from the rest of the world. Away from Chuck and the other boys who just love to run after her.

"Are you okay? You've got that look in your eye like you want to punch someone." She questioned me with a soft tone. I snapped out of my daze then began to slow down as I pulled up to an old lake house.

"We are here and I am perfectly fine." I replied, looking over to her once again. Her eyebrows had furrowed, making her look concerned. "Come on, shortie." I got out of the car, quickly, and opened the back door. There were only two bags for this 6 day vacation.

"You don't have to grab my things, Serena. I can-"

"Hush up. It's only two bags." I huffed then rolled my eyes as I grabbed her bag and attempted to pick it up. "Holy shit!" I almost fell over, the bag tugging me down to the floor.

"I told you..." She giggled as she walked over to me and helped me pick the bag up. "I should have left my make-up at home."

I shot my head up, to meet her eyes, in shock. "This is your damn make-up?!"

"Totally kidding! Relax, S." She shook her head slowly and sighed while walking over to the front door of the lake house with me. "So, when did you get a lake house out here in the middle of I don't even know where?" She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I know people. Push the door open, it should be unlocked from earlier."

"Okay?" Blair walked towards the door and nudged it open, looking inside to find a neatly cleaned up room. "It seems really cozy in here. I don't think I will want to leave anytime soon, Serena." She looked at me with a calm smirk on her face.

"Good, because we need to have a talk. Get settled in and meet me in the back where the dock is." I looked out of the window and pointed towards a sturdy looking dock that led to a large lake.

"You got it, blondie."

* * *

It's been an hour since Blair and I got here and I didn't know how to confront her about my feelings. I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself through the mirror.

"Okay, S, you can do this." I breathed out. "She won't freak out. She is going to understand and everything will be okay." I smiled widely then patted my head, running my fingers through my hair. I turned on my heels then walked out of the bathroom, making my way towards the back sliding door. I slid it open then took one step outside, the cool air consuming my body.

Blair was sitting at the edge of the deck, her legs dangling freely in the air. It only took me a few seconds until I stood beside her and sat down.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, getting closer to her body in search of warmth.

"A little, but I think I will be okay." She whispered, looking out at the water as it made smooth waves along the wooden pillars of the dock.

"So-"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She popped the question and everything around me seemed to have gone black. I choked and I just couldn't speak, until I felt her hand graze my thigh. "You can tell me anything, sweetie."

"I know.." I replied, "which is why I am choosing to tell you something this crazy." I took a deep breath then looked down at Blair who dared to stare back into my eyes. "I, uh,- well- do you remember the first time we held hands?"

She chuckled then took my hand in her own, intertwining our fingers. "Of course, I couldn't forget. We were little and we kept saying we would get married to each other because boys had coodies." She glanced at our hands then leaned her head on my shoulder with a sweet smile on her face. "Why?"

"Because this may sound crazy, so don't freak out. But, I care about you so much, Blair. I always get these butterflies in my stomach as cliché as it may sound. I have always been jealous of every guy who has gotten to hold you and just kiss you and all. I sound pathetic right now and probably a little selfish, but what I am trying to say just won't come out. So, here it goes." I knew she was growing curios as I opened my mouth to continue. "I am in love with you, Blair. Ever since we were little girls and you kissed my cheek. It is killing me that I can't be with you.."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and removed her hand from mine. My heart sank at the lack of contact but it was soon recovered when her hand latched onto my right cheek. She turned my head, making me look her in the eyes, and never moved away. She leaned forward and pressed our foreheads together. My eyes closed naturally and hers did so as well.

"I know.." She whispered, pulling me in for a deep and longing kiss. It was chaste and I didn't mind. Her lips were hot and soft, sending chills to course throughout my body. I didn't want to pull away. This was all too perfect and the feeling of her lips against mine was setting fireworks off in my mouth.

As soon as she pulled away, my eye lids grew heavy. "You do?" I whispered against her lips as our breathing began to mix. I managed to open my eyes, slowly.

"Of course." The corners of her mouth curled up and her cheeks were flush red, now.

I just scoffed and raised my lips to her nose, placing a small peck on it.

"I love you too, Serena. Never forget that." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my slim body. For once in my life, I was happy with the fact that I was in love with someone. Love could be a disaster or a mess just waiting to unravel. But with Blair, it was sweet and worth all of the trouble along the way.

She was my escape from reality.

* * *

**This isn't the best fic ever written, I know. I need to work on my Blerena work. Hopefully I get better and I start longer fics of these two lovely ladies! Review/Suggest ideas please! Everything is appreciated. xo Ashley**


End file.
